impresiones
by Kaie Koi
Summary: [AU] La vida se va en el ir y venir de las personas. Desde horas tempranas hasta altas horas en la noche estas se cruzan en las calles. Cientos y cientos de caras distintas se topan todos los días sin notarse. Cada una carga su propia historia, y Katsuki definitivamente quiere que ese chico le cuente la suya.


La vida se va en el ir y venir de las personas. Desde horas tempranas hasta altas horas en la noche, estas se cruzan en las calles, amontonándose a esperar el cambio de luz de los semáforos, a esperar trenes y buses. Todas van a lugares distintos. Algunos van a sus trabajos y a sus lugares de estudio, otros apenas vienen de regreso a sus hogares. Cientos y cientos de caras distintas se topan todos los días sin notarse. Posiblemente no se vuelvan a ver. Otras comparte el mismo camino.

Pero no es que eso realmente le importe. Katsuki, al igual que cualquier otra persona, se topaba con cientos de personas en su camino, y eso nunca fue de su preocupación. Caminaba inmerso en el sonido en sus audífonos, con la tranquilidad de que cada mañana salía con el tiempo suficiente para no llegar sofocado y en carrera a sus clases. No como ese sujeto que acababa de brincarse el semáforo siendo casi atropellado por un taxista, y que se fue gritando disculpas y excusándose de que iba tarde. Pobre idiota.

Katsuki era el tipo de persona cuya vida consistía básicamente en ir de su casa a la escuela y viceversa, tomando sus tiempos de ocio porque, vamos, era un estudiante universitario después de todo, y sus compañeros de clase no fallaban en invitarle a una que otra fiesta o salida de fin de semana. Sin embargo, estaba más concentrado en sus estudios que otra cosa, no era del tipo al que le gustan las aglomeraciones de gente. Aun así, hay cosas que no puedes evitar. Como toparse con cientos de desconocidos todos los días.

No podía dejar de estar consciente de eso, gracias a su ultima clase el día anterior. Katsuki había escogido una materia optativa al azar entre la oferta de cursos de literatura. Estaba obligado a llevar un curso de este rubro, por lo que decidió buscar algo que no lo incitara a matar a alguien por el aburrimiento pero que tampoco le demandara demasiado y poder enfocarse en otras cosas. El curso se llamaba "estética literaria" y su descripción daba a entender que el curso se enfocaría en los pasos a seguir para crear una historia. No podía ser tan malo.

Aunque a veces lo era. El señor encargado de dar la clase era un reconocido escritor en el país, por lo que su gran experiencia lo hizo apto para dar el curso. Sin embargo, nada podía prepararlo para tener que lidiar con una clase de veinte estudiantes durante todo un semestre. El tipo intentaba ser lo más amable y flexible posible, pero perdía los estribos -y la esperanza para ser sinceros- cada vez que sus alumnos no captaban sus consejos de escritura, como si sus palabras se esfumaran en el aire antes de llegar a los oídos de sus aprendices.

A decir verdad, Katsuki pensaba que el tipo estaba loco. Una semana daba una instrucción para crear una historia corta basada en un patrón, a la semana siguiente les gritaba a todos lo equivocados que estaban al usar ese orden, pues estaba mal. Era completamente exasperante y, muy para su pesar, obligatorio. Sólo podía desear semana a semana que el tiempo se fuera de una maldita vez, salir del curso y no tener que oírle nunca más. Mientras tanto, tenía que aguantar pequeñas tareas un poco fuera del común.

El día anterior, el profesor había comenzado a comentar sobre la creación de personajes. Explicación que se desvió de alguna manera a una conversación casual entre sus compañeros y su profesor sobre las personas que conocían, cosa que Katsuki decidió ignorar lo suficiente como para no tener que ponerle atención a las anécdotas, pero si captar si el profesor mencionaba alguna cosa útil para el examen. Cuando la clase concluyó, dio una última instrucción.

"Bien. La otra semana nos enfocaremos mejor en la caracterización de un buen personaje," Tomó su maletín y se encaminó a la puerta mientras hablaba, "Como ejercicio harán lo siguiente: cada persona tiene una personalidad e historia única, esto define no sólo su forma de pensar sino también su forma de actuar. Pueden verlo reflejado en sus movimientos, influye en la forma en que camina e incluso los gestos que hace. Por eso, esta semana ustedes pondrán su atención en las personas que se encuentren de camino en la calle. Observen las expresiones de la gente ¿qué sentimientos, ideas e historias les transmiten esas caras? Eso es todo. Nos vemos la otra semana." Dicho esto, termino de salir del salón.

A Katsuki no le hacía gracia del todo. No solía entrometerse en las vidas de otros y por supuesto odiaba que se metieran en la suya. Estar observando como idiota la cara de los desconocidos que pasaban a su alrededor no era demasiado cómodo ni conveniente. Nadie se quedaba en un sólo sitio demasiado tiempo, lo que de hecho le dificultaba la tarea y es que ¿qué demonios se suponía que debía captar ahí? Muy bien, había algunas personas que, por ejemplo, tenían caras fatigadas ya que iban a sus trabajos. Bastante lógico. ¿Luego qué? La instrucción era demasiado abstracta para su gusto.

La tarea era estúpida de todas formas y realmente pensó en mandarlo al carajo cuando, esperando el cambio de luz del semaforo, una señora lo notó mirándola y esta al volver a verlo se espantó. Dios sabe que habría pensado esa mujer. No es que pudiera culparla, la gente solía decirle que sus expresiones no eran precisamente... amigables, y encontrarlo mirándola fijamente debió darle muy mala espina.

No iba a dejarlo realmente, después de todo ese tipo de tareas eran evaluadas después como el trabajo en clase, tendría que discutir con su clase que había encontrado, y él era un excelente estudiante, no podía llegar con las manos -o la mente- vacías. Sólo iba a dejarlo por el día, apenas iba de camino y ya sentía la energía drenándose de su cuerpo.

Llegó a la estación de tren a la hora exacta. Abordó abriéndose paso entre la gente, quedando lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta para su conveniencia. Se recostó a una de las barras, sacó el celular de su bolsillo revisando correos de otros profesores de sus diferentes cursos, rodando los ojos de vez en cuando con exasperación al ver que le habían asignado algún otro ensayo o investigación.

Todo tranquilo hasta que un idiota que entró corriendo al vagón justo a tiempo para que la puerta no le golpeara, chocó con él, botando su teléfono al suelo, arrancándole los audífonos de sus oídos de paso. Maldita sea. Iba a ser un mal día.

-"¿Qué mierda crees que haces?" gritó. Asustando no sólo al ya acongojado muchacho que buscaba el celular del contrario en suelo sino a los demás pasajeros que giraron a ver la escena.

-"Y-Yo, lo siento mucho, por un segundo pensé que no lograría subirme así que sólo corrí," el muchacho se rascó nerviosamente la parte detrás de su cabeza mientras entregaba el celular al contrario, "Lo siento mucho, aquí tienes tú telefo-"Katsuki le cortó arrebatándole el aparato de la manos y fulminó con la mirada a los curiosos que les prestaban atención. Giró para encarar al más bajo. Un puño de insultos se amontonó en su boca y se detuvieron ahí.

No es que no tuviera nada que decirle, vaya que tenía una buena lista de insultos y regaños. Ese abordaje había sido peligroso, y su celular pudo sufrir algún daño, que te arranquen los audífonos no es precisamente placentero y, en realidad, habría sido la oportunidad perfecta para liberar un poco la tensión de esa mañana.

Pero no.

Se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Algo, no sabe muy bien qué, lo dejó perplejo.

-"¿Estás bien?" Dijo en con un tono de preocupación mezclado con nervios. Se había quedado inmóvil ante la inseguridad que sintió por el actuar brusco del más alto y notó la fiera mirada carmesí encima suyo. El tren empezó a moverse.

-"Largo." Fue todo lo que Katsuki alcanzó a decir.

-"O-Okay." El joven retrocedió hasta la otra barra cerca de la puerta quedando frente al rubio pero a una distancia prudente.

Katsuki se reclama internamente sólo haber dicho eso. 'Largo'. ¿En serio? Podía hacerlo mejor. Intenta olvidar lo sucedido y relajarse un poco, vuelve a acomodar sus audífonos e intenta prestarle atención a la canción que está sonando. Ni siquiera sabe cuál es.

Su mente ha puesto su atención en otro lado. En el muchacho del frente específicamente. Aun puede sentir un poco de ira quemándole el estómago, eso y algo más a lo que no logra ponerle un nombre preciso. Observa al muchacho, quien parece sumido en sus propios pensamientos y piensa que es ocasión perfecta para elaborar su tarea.

Empieza enumerando cosas al azar. Es evidentemente más bajo que él, su cabello no tiene una forma definida, alborotado en todas direcciones. Es de color verdoso, con algunas partes más oscuras. Le da la impresión de que debe ser difícil de manejar, que eventualmente el muchacho se rinde de batallar con él y lo deja así. Le evoca la imagen mental de un brócoli. Se burla de eso internamente por un momento. Desecha la idea después de que en la primer parada, al abrirse la puerta y entrar la brisa por el movimiento del tren, este se revuelve con suavidad y luego vuelve a su lugar. Perfectamente desacomodado como en un inicio ¿qué demonios era eso? Ahora tiene curiosidad de cómo se sentiría enredar sus dedos ahí. Se abofetea mentalmente y prosigue.

Ojos. Verdes y grandes. Sólo los vio unos segundos cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero pudo notar amabilidad en ellos. Ahora los orbes esmeraldas estaban sumidos en la ventana viendo el paisaje de la ciudad pasar. En un momento el muchacho se alarma un poco, sus ojos se abren un poco más por la impresión y empieza a buscar dentro de su bolso. Katsuki, que seguía en su análisis, se sorprende con él. Por un segundo piensa que notó que ha estado observándole, pero no. El peliverde saca un libro de texto, busca una página en específico a cómo puede, intentando no caerse entre el movimiento del tren y los empujones de los demás pasajeros que también iban de pie. Sonríe cuando encuentra lo que busca y automáticamente su expresión pasa a una mezclada entre resignación y decepción conforme va leyendo las palabras impresas. Se sume en su lectura.

Katsuki tiene ganas de reír. Las expresiones del chico son un tanto divertidas. Igual que las pecas en sus mejillas. Le da la impresión de que puede formar figuras con ellas. Si se conocieran, muy probablemente le haría bromas por eso.

Si se conocieran.

El sentimiento sin nombre aparece de nuevo en su estómago, Katsuki maldice por lo bajo porque, aunque no sabe bien qué es, puede apostar a que es incómodo. Desvía la mirada a la ventana. Tiene ganas de hablarle pero... ¿de qué? Hace unos minutos estaba a punto de mandarlo a la mierda, sólo alcanzó a decirle que se alejara y, a decir verdad, seguía un tanto molesto. No con él en específico, con la vida tal vez.

Vuelve a verlo de reojo. Para su sorpresa el peliverde lo había estado observando el poco tiempo que se distrajo con la ventana. Sus miradas chocan y el de orbes esmeralda vuelve su atención rápidamente al libro en su mano.

Katsuki vuelve a observar al muchacho continuando con su análisis, hasta que de nuevo sus miradas se cruzan. Esta vez le sostiene la mirada unos cuantos segundos. Luego el peliverde le ofrece una leve sonrisa para volver su atención al libro.

La curiosidad en Katsuki crece. Tiene ganas de preguntarle porque lo observaba, ¿estaría haciendo lo mismo que él hace unos minutos? Probablemente no. Nadie estaría tan loco para hacer lo mismo que el loco acosador de su profesor. Mandarlos a observar fijamente a la gente. Que se joda.

Aunque debía admitir que resultaba bastante recreativo con el sujeto que tenía enfrente. El ejercicio había sido un jodido dolor de cabeza todo el camino, pero justo ahí en ese momento, quería averiguar todo lo que podía sobre el peliverde. Como si el chico hubiera atado un lazo a su alrededor en el momento en que chocó con él. Y ahora tenía atados todos sus pensamientos hacia su persona.

El tren disminuyó la velocidad conforme se acercaba a su siguiente parada, haciendo a Katsuki reaccionar al darse cuenta que, de hecho, era la suya.

Algo parecido al miedo e incertidumbre le inundó. Y volvió a sus pensamientos de la mañana. Las cientos y cientos de caras que pasan desapercibidas frente a sus ojos. Ese muchacho de ahí era una de ellas. No tenía forma de saber si ya lo había visto antes y lo había ignorado, o cómo hubiese sido su viaje si de ser por unos segundos, el tipo no lograba abordar, o si llegaba a tiempo y no chocaba con él ¿lo habría notado y observado de todas maneras?

Y si se bajaba en unos minutos ¿volvería a verlo alguna otra vez o se volvería otra cara anónima para él? Porque desapercibida no pasaría. Ya el muchacho había calado suficiente en la mente de Katsuki para mantenerse dándole vueltas un rato.

El tren se detiene. Las puertas se abren. Y ambos vuelven a verse. Katsuki sabe bien porque lo está observando, es porque intenta encontrar respuestas y alternativas a las preguntas que rondan su cabeza, pero ¿por qué esos ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en él justo en ese instante?

No logra descifrar que puede estar pensando el más bajo y eso le carcome, porque todo esto está pasando en segundos que no son eternos y deberá bajar en cualquier momento.

El resto de estudiantes que también viajaba en el tren empiezan a bajar, pasando en medio de ambos, rompiendo el contacto visual que ninguno se animaba a terminar.

Katsuki baja la mirada, y sale con el resto del grupo. Sabiendo que se maldecirá a si mismo por no preguntarle siquiera el nombre, se quedará con sus preguntas sin respuestas y se consolará con lo poco que pudo observar en el rostro del muchacho, inventando cientos de posibles historias sin saber cuál es la que le pertenece realmente al peliverde. Se acerca a la entrada del campus con su, ya de todas maneras, mal humor aún más alterado que de costumbre, cuando siente dos golpecitos sobre su hombro derecho.

Se gira de mala gana quitándose los audífonos, encontrándose, para su sorpresa, los mismos orbes esmeraldas de hace unos minutos viéndolo con una pisca de nervios.

-"Yo... Lo siento, voy realmente tarde pero, toma," le alcanza un papel doblado que Katsuki toma en sus manos por inercia, porque en realidad no entiende que está pasando, "sé que esto es raro, pero tal vez podrías escribirme alguna vez y almorzar... o tomar un café o algo así."

Katsuki aún no sabe que decir. Si tenía preguntas sin responder antes, ahora es bastante peor. Le confunde, le enoja, le sorprende y... ¿le alegra?

Ante la falta de respuesta y la expresión de desconcierto en el rubio, el más bajo se avergüenza un poco y retrocede haciendo ademan de irse. No sin antes empezar a atropellar las palabras rápidamente, Katsuki no puede entenderle y le parece más un murmullo que otra cosa. Todo lo que logra entenderle antes de que saliera casi corriendo por un pasillo es:

"I-Igual no es que tengas que hacerlo. No importa. Voy MUY tarde. Mi clase era a las 7 pero tuve un accidente, no es que importe... así que... nos vemos después... tal vez"

El rubio vuelve a ver el reloj en su muñeca. 7.30 a.m. Pobre idiota.

Gira en dirección contraria dirigiéndose a su facultad cuando abre el papel en su mano. Tiene un nombre y un número de teléfono. Está escrito a la carrera, la letra es horrible.

"Midoriya... ¿Izuku? No, espera... ¿Deku? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?" ¿Qué? Su letra era igual de atarantada que él.

Saca su celular y guarda el número. Le escribe un mensaje rápido molestándolo por su letra y preguntándole cual es en realidad su nombre. Se siente más tranquilo y satisfecho. Ya no está tan enojado como en un principio y si bien ese sentimiento sin nombre seguía ahí ya no le molestaba tanto.

Repasa lo ocurrido hasta al momento al tomar asiento ya en su salón de clase. Aún faltaba un cuarto de hora para iniciar. No logra entender bien que ocurrió exactamente pero tampoco va a debatirlo. Ve la pantalla de su celular encenderse al recibir la respuesta del tal Midoriya.

De alguna forma agradece a la estúpida tarea del profesor ese. Eso de buscar historias en otras personas. Porque Katsuki definitivamente quiere que ese chico le cuente la suya.

* * *

 _Hola. Estoy agregando esto como dos días después de publicar aquí porque no tenía idea de cómo se hacía. Soy un desastre jaja._

 _Esta es mi primer historia, y he de decir que estaba un poco nerviosa por eso, pero veo que hay gente a la que le ha gustado realmente ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Aprovecharé para confesar que el concepto original era completamente distinto. Me encantan los AU donde uno de los personajes es barista y me senté frente al computador con la idea de escribir algo como eso, no sé cómo llegué aquí pero estoy bastante satisfecha jaja._

 _He considerado varias ideas para una continuación, pero realmente me gusta como queda la historia quedándose como un oneshot. No descartaré la idea, pero me tomaré el tiempo para escribir algo que ojalá quede mejor. Lo siento por eso._

 _[Pregunta: ¿Qué carreras creen que están estudiando estos dos?]_

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_


End file.
